


Жил на Северном море один адмирал

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: Есть версия, что истинники заколдовали Олафа Кальдмеера в Печальных лебедях.Если это так, то какую цену нужно будет заплатить за его спасение?





	Жил на Северном море один адмирал

Адмирал уходил, не сказав ничего,  
И, танцуя в ночном звездопаде,  
Ведьмы горные жарко ласкали его –  
Он смеялся с печалью во взгляде. (c)

  
  
Он даже не взял сегодня нитку жемчуга. Зачем, ведь он пришел не ради себя.  
\- Как это будет?  
_\- Ты отдашь ему то, чего ему не хватает..._  
_\- То, что у него забрали..._  
_\- То, что он потерял..._  
\- Что? Радость? Веру? Силу? Что?  
_\- Смысл жизни._  
\- Вот как… Но у меня же останется море?  
_\- И море._  
_\- И друзья_  
_\- И солнце._  
_\- И мы всегда будем с тобой._  
\- Да будет так.  
Впервые в жизни Ротгер Вальдес спускается с горы, зябко кутаясь в плащ.  
  
Говорят, у Талига больше нет второй шпаги, есть две первых. Не врут.  
\- В твоем стиле появилась завершенность, - качает головой Рокэ. Они валяются на траве, охлажденное вино тает на губах, рубашки хоть выкручивай. - Не сказал бы, что тебе это идет.  
Вальдес только улыбается в ответ. Зачем обьяснять то, что собеседник видит сам.  
  
Говорят, Олаф Кальдмеер стал лучше себя прежнего. Говорят, адмирал цур зее строит, восстанавливает, чинит и собирает из обломков великий западный флот. Действительно.  
Олаф не с ним, Олаф за Устричным морем. Письма осторожные в словах - политика есть политика - но частые, горячие и открытые между строк. Они видятся на официальных мероприятиях, благо, Рокэ не нужно просить о некоторых вещах. Они пересекаются в море и пропускают по стакану в тесноте и полумраке адмиральских кают, благо, дриксы в кои-то веки не враги, а вот патрули никто не отменял. Они встречаются снова и снова, по велению людей и волн.  
И это лучшее, что с ними могло случиться.  
  
\- Конройо, альмиранте!  
Говорят, адмирал Вальдес не любит закрытых помещений, и проводит совещения и разборы на терассе адмиралтейства. В любую погоду, благо ни дождей, ни шквалов в такие дни не бывает. Правда.  
Адмирал слушает доклады сидя на парапете, покачивает ногой, ветер играет черной с проседью косой. Говорят, он поседел как-то сразу. Ему идет. Серебряные нити в черных волосах, серебряное шитье на черном сукне, только в черных глазах ни проблеска.  
  
Говорят, адмиралу Вальдесу не стоит смотреть в глаза. Врут.  
Ничего в этом страшного нет. Ни одна дама, что позволила себе утонуть в этих глазах, ни о чем не пожалела. У адмирала Вальдеса по-прежнему сильные руки, горячие губы и шалая улыбка.  
  
Говорят, адмирал Вальдес отказался перебираться на Марикьяре и брать под начало весь флот. Говорят, северные скалы дороже его горячему сердцу, чем солнечные пляжы. Врут.  
Сердце Ротгера Вальдеса холоднее льда.  
\- Какая разница, Рамон? - Вальдес смотрит поверх бокала, в уголках глаз морщинки, на губах усмешка, которую видели лишь в рейдах под Зимний излом. Он что, на все теперь смотрит так? - Какая разница, в каком порту стоять? Признай, на нашем веку уже не будет войн. Талигу сейчас не нужен адмирал - флотоводец. Нужен наставник для молодых, нужен умелый стратег. Ну так это все не я.  
  
Говорят, адмирал Вальдес плакал, провожая в путь экспедицию за Бирюзовые земли. Кто знает.  
\- Кэнналоа оплатит эту авантюру.  
\- Спасибо, Рокэ.  
\- Я бы предложил выпить за попутный ветер, но он же и так будет попутным.  
\- Давай выпьем. За тех, кто поплывет. Им понадобится своя удача.  
\- Я думал, ты поведешь корабли.  
\- Я никуда не смогу их привести. Нужен кто-нибудь другой.  
Вальдес танцует с кэцхен, Алва танцевал с астэрами. Они знают цену истинной магии.  
  
Говорят, Ротгер танцует на горе лучше прежнего. Говорят, он стал крылатым. Говорят, камни плящут под его ногой и ему больше не нужно смотреть, куда делать шаг. Чушь.  
Он просил кэцхен не ловить его тело в воздухе.  
  
Говорят, в Устричном море почти перевелись пираты. Правда.  
Говорят, в пиратских душах что-то обрывается при виде "Астеры". У нее попрежнему белые паруса, по-прежнему светлое дерево палубы и даже райос не реет на гроте. Но говорят для тех, за кем приходит Вальдес, ветер свистит и воет в ее снастях, как свистит он под лезвием топора. Може врут. Те кто слышал это - ничего не расскажут.  
  
Говорят, Бешеный почти не пьет. По крайней мере не один. Говорят, однажды он очнулся на краю обрыва. Говорят, его еле уговорили отойти. Не врут.  
Живи, Ротгер Вальдес. Живи, ты слишком дорого заплатил за такую жизнь.  
  
Говорят, Ротгер Вальдес не пускает в Хексберг тьму. Правда.  
Тьма боится Ротгера Вальдеса.


End file.
